Gameplay
If you wish to be a pro at Fortoresse, the first thing you need to do is familiarize yourself with the controls and the armory, as these are the two most basic components of gameplay. Basics Every player has 40 life points ( ) (except escorts who have 200), and it decreases when the player is hit by an enemy bullet. The damage inflicted is dependent on the weapon used to fire the bullet. Each weapon has a set amount of ammo ( ) in its magazine, and when it runs out you cannot shoot for a set amount of time until it reloads (this time also depends on the weapon being used). Each player can switch between 2 different weapons each game, the first being the primary weapon (weapon 1) which is the one a player starts off with when respawned/spawned , and a secondary weapon (weapon 2). Map Types In normal mode, there are currently 2 types of maps: *'Capture/Defend the flag' - You can capture / defend a flag by standing inside the highlighted area. You know whether you need to defend / capture it by the symbol above it (sword or shield). Sometimes upon capturing a flag, the game won't end but rather a new flag will appear that needs to be captured (defending team is still the defending team), and the defending teams spawn point will move, and the invading team's spawn point will replace the defending team's old one. ** Attack - Members of your team must stand inside the highlighted area with no members of the opposing team inside the highlighted area. ** Defend - You must prevent members of the opposing team to get inside. If members of your team are inside the highlighted area, the opposing team cannot start capturing it until there are no members of your team left in the area. *'VIP vs VIP' - Each team has a random member chosen as their VIP who is given 200 HP, and if either VIP dies (be it by bullets or falling off the map or leaving the room), the opposing team wins. If the time runs out, the VIP with the most remaining health wins. If it's a tie it is usually based off of how well the team performed during the match. Like flags, VIPs are marked with a shield if it's yours and should be defended, or swords if it's the opposing VIP who should be attacked. Conjuration Conjuration, often called conj for short, is a spawn-able type of block that every character has access to. Conjuration can be created by holding down or while moving your cursor around the screen. Conjuration acts different based on who the conjuration belongs to and what team they are on. Conjuration is important for voiding and is also the cause of glitching. Voiding Voiding most commonly refers to the act of walking around in the void above the map. To successfully perform voiding without being killed, you must push yourself into the void by conjuring blocks (using or ) right under you until it starts to propel you upward into the void. The biggest mistakes people make here are: *Jumping in/into the void *Walking up steps into the void *Stopping 1 row below the void, and then accidentally stepping / jumping up into the void. Potatoes Potatoes are the main type of currency in the game, and are primarily used in the armory or formation of tribes. Potatoes are award based on 1 potato per minute per game if you lose, or one potato every half minute if you win (x2 or x2+1 that of losing team). Point Distribution Every map you have the opportunity to accumulate "points"; these points are reset if you leave the game, leave the room, or the current map ends. Points are shown for each player in the room next to the right of the in-game chat. Domination In domination, the goal is to kill all members of the opposing team. There is no flag or VIP, and all players have standard health. However every player only has one life, meaning if a player loses all 40 health they will not respawn and their screen perspective will be switched to their killer's. Whichever team has the most valid kills wins the match. Gallery File:Wikia-Visualization-Main.png|Concept art from official facebook group File:Gameplay screenshot.png|Official gameplay screenshot from facebook group Category:Content